Pleasure In Pain
by LalaTheHedgehog96
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog Fan character one-shot. He feeds off her pain, and cannot stop it. Rated M For violence, language and sexual refferences.


Pleasure Within Pain

I laid on the couch quietly, glancing at the t.v. in occasion. I found myself

thinking of him. My best friend, my secret love. Just then, I hear a shout.

"Lala..? Where are you?" It was apparent that this was my husband, Echo.

I stood to greet him, holding my arms out for a hug.

"Right here."I answered, as he hugged me tightly. Our embrace was short,

But close as he reached down and pulled at the beltloop of my pants.

"Echo.. What're you doing?" I asked inquisitively, observing his tomfoolery.

I waited for a reply, getting a bit anxious. I jerked away from him. He looked

up at me, an angered look across his face.

"Nothing.." He answered casually. He then grabbed me by my hair, tounging

me hastefully and roughly. I pushed him off of me.

"What the fuck was that..?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

He didn't answer and pushed me to the floor, pinning me down. He began

roaming my body.

"Stop that! I don't know what you're doing and I don't like it.."He paused for

a moment, and then carried on. I pushed him away but it was no use.

"Quit that!" I shouted.

He looked down at me, his gaze met with my eyes and it was hard to look

away. In that moment, it was as if he'd read my mind. With a swift movement,

He smacked me dead in the face.

"Bitch.. Don't tell me what to do. You're mine." He said scornfully.

I looked up at him. This side of him had never met my eyes, nor had it

occured to me that he was like this.

"What.. Did you do.." I whispered.

I then shook my head as the shock wore off, and punched him in the face.

"DAMN IT! YOU WHORE!" he screamed, backing off of me. I stared at

him, watching the blood come from his nose. I had never thought of hurting

Echo in any way.

He then got up, walking towards me. I only looked up at him, expecting him

not to do anything. I was dead wrong. He grabbed me by my hair, twisting it

and yanking at it as I yelped in pain.

He stood me on my feet and dragged me into his room and tossed me on

the bed.

"Echo.. What's wrong with you?" I asked, scared. He didn't reply, and walked

to me and pushed me onto my back.

"Shut up.." He finally answered and pinned me to the bed. I began shaking

my head. He looked down at me and grabbed me by the throat, I coughed

a bit and then stopped, looking up at him in shock.

"I hear one more negative thing from you and I'll kill Flash. He won't

come back either." Upon hearing this, I started to beg.

"No! Please.. I'll do anything.. Don't hurt him.." I tried to foolishly hold back

tears I didn't want him seeing. A twisted smile appeared on his face. He began

rubbing my hips roughly and I looked away. I didn't wanna look at him.

I was filled with utter pulled my pants off, revealing my lower half.

I really didn't want to be turned on right now,but it wasn't going away.

He looked down at what I had to offer him, as he took full advantage.

"Hah.. You're so sexy.." He said as I looked away once more. I didn't want to

hear his comments about myself. He pushed two of his fingers into myself

roughly, pushing in and out as painful as possible.

"Nhh...Echo..." I grabbed his wrist. He looked over at me. "Please.. just.."

I looked at him pleadingly. He nodded, and yanked my shirt off. A smirk

replaced the twisted grin he wore earlier.

"Just be a good girl.." He said, and started to bite and suck at my chest.

I moaned, and then writhed in pain. This particularly was one of the more

sensitive places on my body, and with him biting it didn't help. He stopped,

looking at me.

"Tell me you love me, and you wanna fuck me." He ordered.

"Wh-what..?"

"Do it, or he dies."

I nodded. "O-okay.."

"E-echo.. I wanna fu-.. " My voice cut off. I was beginning to get scared.

"What was that..?" He asked. "What did you say?" He grabbed my leg and

dug his nails into it's side. I let out a pained groan.

"Hmm..?" He asked.

"I-I wanna.. F-fuck y-you.." I whispered and stared crying.

"Good. Just what I wanted to hear." He climbed onto me completely.

"E-echo.. Don't d-do it hard.. Please.." I begged.

"Awwhh.. You're ruining my fun. Shut up and deal with it." I began to cry

harder, and he punched my side. He then shoved himself into me entirely,

and I let out a scream in pain.

"That's right.. You take it good.." I arched my back, and held tightly to the

sheets. I shut my eyes and imagined it wasn't him.. I imagined it was

Flash in his place. It made it less painful, and easier to deal with. I let out a

moan, and mumbled something not even I knew what was said.

"I knew you'd like it." He said, pushing quicker.

"Ohh... Flash.." I whispered, unaware of what I'd said.

Echo stopped completely, and lookd down at me.

"What the fuck did you just say..?" He asked, with anger in his voice. I could

only look blankly into his eyes, ready for the sheer pain that was coming my

way. God give me strength.

And so my world comes crashing down.

* * *

So tell me what you think.

Oh, and a note for in case you guys didn't catch this.

Lala is Echo's wife. But now, they're divorced.

Lala is currently with Flash.

Lala(c) Me

Flash(c) ShadowPLUSRouge/FlashTehHedgiehog

Echo(c)Austin Haywood


End file.
